Like Fresh Falling Snow
by KouenTaisa
Summary: Today was just one of those days. Those dreary, slow days. The kind of day that drags on forever. For Roy, this was a day of rememberance.


Author: It's been a while! dodges rocks Yes, I am still alive, and kicking. Soon, very soon, I will be pushing out a lot of fics, so just be patient until then. -grins- THIS IS YAOI! Nothing graphic, but you have been warned.

_Disclaimer: Have I ever owned FMA? What makes you think I do now?_

**Must include:**  
Roy/Ed Hints of Roy/Hughes  
Ed/?  
Cuddling and coco  
Musing over lives and love while watching snow fall  
No word limit

_**  
Like Fresh Falling Snow**_

Today was just one of those days. Those dreary, slow days. The kind of day that drags on forever. For Roy, this was a day of rememberance. Exactly seven years ago, his best friend had been murdered on the field. Since then, his life had changed. He lived away from the city, his home and heart settling in the small town of Risembool. Here, he had the peace and quiet that he needed. Those tranquil moments that hardly ever filled his days in Central.

A soft sigh escaped him as he looked up, obsidian eyes taking in the morning view. The sun was just starting to crest over the mountains, the gentle light shining into the kitchen that he currently occupied. In his hands, no longer warmed by his gloves, resided a cup of hot chocolate. Winter was coming in slower this year, but he didn't mind. This time of year was his least favorite. was cold outside, and snow seemed to get everything soaking wet. His shoulders hunched as he leaned down closer to the table, still a little tired from the night before. Yet, as he sat here, his mind conjured up the real reason why he hated winter. It wasn't the weather or the snow, or even the effort of moving the snow... it was the memories.

Once upon a time, his life had begun with the falling of snow and a chaste kiss. Six years and many kisses later, it ended. He had returned home from war, not as the proud man that had left, but as a broken image. Roy fancied that he would heal when he returned home and seen Maes, but he was only fooling himself. He'd heard talk from around the office that Maes was seeing a girl named Gracia. Three days after his return, in the freezing cold snow, Hughes had informed him that he was indeed dating a woman by the name of Gracia, and that he planned to marry her.

In that moment, Roy's world had frozen around him. That memory was the reason that he despised snow. The reason that, when Edward would try so hard to get him to play in the white flakes, he would always refuse. A small smile appeared upon his features at that thought. Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist. The man that he was totally and truly infatuated with. He chuckled at that thought. Who would ever believe that the Flame Alchemist was infatuated with someone half his size and had three times his temper? But, his life was good, and he wanted for not. Edward was with him, and that was all that he needed.

------

Edward shifted in the bed, stretching his limbs under the covers. The house was abnormally warm, which meant that it was absolutely freezing outside, and that brought around the conclusion that it was snowing. The small alchemist smiled at that, his amber eyes opening as that thought finally processed. His mind settled upon the fact that Roy was no longer in bed as his eyes failed to land upon the large form that usually took up one side of the bed. Even though his lover hated snow, he was probably sitting in the kitchen, watching it cover the land.

The blond groaned, sitting up in the bed with minimal creaking from his automail. This was the good life. He could sleep as late as he wanted, have as much sex as he pleased, and be close to the ones that he called family. Sometimes though, he couldn't help but wonder what his life would be life if he had stayed with Jean. Would he still be living out in Risembool? Or would the military still own a small part of him? Edward shook his head, his hair creating a curtain around his face. Now was not the time to be thinking about his old love. That relationship had been over for the better part of two years. Hell, his relationship with Roy had started before his other one ended.

Not that Havoc knew that. Edward had never mentioned Roy when he had pushed the smoker away. Of course, Jean was a smart man and had started piecing one and two together, but that meant nothing. He had never known for a fact, and he never would. With that thought, the young blond rose from bed, stretching once again. With a practiced silence, he moved out into the kitchen, amber eyes landing upon the man he loved. He was just sitting at the table, obsidian eyes staring out the window.

Without a word, Edward draped his arms around Roy's neck, placing a good morning kiss onto his cheek. The older man's lips quirked into a half smile as he raised his mug of hot chocolate, handing it over to the blond.

"Good morning Edward."

Ed grinned, and without a further prompting, dumped himself into Roy's lap. A small grunt was his reward as his lover wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close, being careful of the hot substance that he held in between his hands. Ed relaxed against his chest, watching the snow cover the ground with a expression of peace on his face.

Yes, this was the good life. A life as beautiful as fresh falling snow.


End file.
